


Too Little

by Tw1ster45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tw1ster45/pseuds/Tw1ster45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tiny ficlet, again about a hunt gone south. Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little

Cas struggled weakly in his arms, “Dean, no, my wings…” The hunter shushed him, not caring that blood was soaking through his jeans. He propped the angel up, the other man’s back to his chest,

“I’ve got you, you’re gonna get through this, you always do.” Cas would come back, he always came back. Cas wriggled feebly, trying to put some distance between himself and Dean, knowing what was going to come next. “Hey, hey,” Dean grasped Cas’ face, “I don’t care.” The angel stopped struggling and placed a bloody hand on Dean’s jaw, blue eyes holding the tear filled green ones.

When it came, the pain was searing, but the burn was numbed by the pit that opened in Dean’s chest as Cas stilled and the light fled from his eyes.

Years later, Dean still had the ghost of Cas’ wings burnt across his chest and upper arms. On his left shoulder, a handprint was peeking out.


End file.
